While portable cases have previously been provided in the art for storage of hobbyist supplies, particularly artist supplies including containers of paints, brushes, and the like, the prior art has failed to provide a conveniently portable storage case capable of ready display and convenient access to the materials stored therewithin. In particular, the present invention provides a portable case for containing hobby materials, such as paint containers, brushes, and the like, which case has three separable sections hinged along adjacent edges at adjacent side portions thereof, the case being latchable along opposite side portions to releasably lock said sections together into a volumetrically compact, easily portable structure. Shelves located in the several sections are vertically spaced by differing distances and have different depths to allow the storage and display of paint containers of differing sizes. Rod members extending horizontally between side edge portions of said sections and spaced vertically upwardly from said shelf members retain the paint or other containers on said shelf members. The present portable storage case is particularly intended to hold paint containers of differing sizes on shelf members located in the two side or outer sections of said case. The paint containers are particularly held such that the labels disposed on and/or the colors contained within said containers are readily visible without the need for handling or rearranging said containers. When the side sections are pivoted about hinges attaching said side sections to the middle section of the case, the middle section is exposed for access thereto, additional paint containers, brushes, tools, and other supplies being storable within the middle section. Cases of sufficient size can further be structured with rollers, or the like, on lower portions thereof to facilitate handling of the case. It is further apparent that the present case can be constructed of wood or other suitable material, such as a shock-resistant plastic, to provide a structure of substantial strength.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage case for artist supplies and which is conveniently portable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable storage case capable of containing and displaying artist supplies, including paint containers of differing dimensions.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.